Story of Morgana: Daughter of Snape
by vhdc1234
Summary: After her house was attacked by Death Eaters and her mother was killed, Morgana Snape, who is just like her father, is sent to live with her father at Hogwarts until further notice. Will the school hate her because of her father? Or will she befriend one certain blond haired Slytherin? And why is she her father's assistant? Takes place in Harry's 5th year.


**Yes, I know this is a story that has been overused, but bear with me on this. It's something I wanted to do for a while.**

**So this is my attempt in a "Snape's daughter" fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>Severus Snape stood at entrance of Dumbledore's office. It wasn't rare that the Headmaster wanted to see him, but he usually told him why. This time, he just said it was urgent.<p>

Thoughts raced through Severus' head. Had the Dark Lord found out about his spying? Did he need to go into hiding. Or worse yet. Was he being fired?

No. Dumbledore would never do that and he had been careful when around the Dark Lord.

Severus waited until he was called in and sat down in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. They both stared at each other for a while until Severus decided to speak up.

"What is this about, Albus? I am very busy grading papers." Severus said, wanting to get this over with. Dumbledore gave Severus a grave look, losing the small twinkle in his eye. This must have been serious.

"Severus. I have some bad news. There was another Death Eater attack."

"There are a lot of Death Eater attacks now that the Dark Lord has risen." Severus said, waiting impatiently to hear what Albus had to say.

"Yes, there have. But this one you might want to know. They attacked your house." Albus explained.

"No." Severus' eyes widen slightly, fearing where this was going. "Are they alright?" He asked. He felt his heart drop as Albus shook his head.

"What Happened?" Severus asked.

"I don't know. I'm sorry to say, but your wife perished." Albus gave him another grave look.

"And what about my child?" Severus asked, fearing the answer.

"Morgana survived, but is a bit shaken up." Severus couldn't help but sigh in relief. His wife may had died, but at least his daughter was alright.

He didn't know what he would do if the only ones he still loved both perished. He already lost Lily. He wasn't losing his family.

"Where is she?" Severus asked.

"Alastor is bringing her. That is what I would like to talk to you about, Severus. Seeing as she has no other family willing to take her, she has to come stay with you."

"No." Severus said immediately. "She will be in danger here. If the Dark Lord finds her than he will try to get her to join him. I will not have my daughter be a Death Eater."

Albus knew he was going to react this way.

"I'm sorry, Severus, but the plans have already been made. She will be staying in your Headquarters until further notice. And don't worry about her becoming a Death Eater. As long as he doesn't find out about her, she is safe."

Severus knew there was no point in arguing with the Headmaster. They could argue for hours and he would still lose.

There was a knock on the door.

Albus then told the person at the door to come in. The door opened and a little girl about the age of 7 walked through.

She was like a mini female version of Snape. Except she had silky raven black hair instead of greasy and had crystal blue eyes instead of her father's dark ones. Her eyes were red and puffy, indicating that she had been crying.

The second she saw her father, she laughed herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. She burst into a new wave of tears, soaking her father's chest.

Severus hugged his daughter tightly, as if she could disappear at any moment, whispering soothing words to her. In all his years, he had never seen his daughter cry. Not even as a baby.

She was just like him. Showing no emotion.

It freaked her mother out most of the time. Said it was not healthy to keep feelings bottled up. But yet no matter how much she tried to get her daughter to open up, the best result she got was a 4 word answer.

Severus felt the child in his arms relax. She looked up and their eyes met. She was the only one who could read him. No matter how well he put up the walls in his head, she would always pass them.

And he could read her like a book. But he didn't need to. She always talked to him whenever she had a problem.

For they had a bond only shared by a father and his daughter.

* * *

><p>Severus and Morgana walked into his -now their- sleeping chambers in the dungeon. The room looked the same way as his office did, except there was furniture instead of his desk and cabinets.<p>

Morgana studied the room with great interest. Not once had she been inside Hogwarts, much less her father's room while he was away.

Severus led her past the living room and into a spare room that he had, which was now transformed into Morgana's bedroom.

The room was decorated in Slytherin colors, no surprise there. There was a medium sized bed with a green spreadsheet and pillows in silver cases.

The rug on the floor was a lighter green then the room, but green all the same. But she didn't mind. Green was the house color for Slytherin, her dream house.

Ever since her father told her about the houses, she knew she belonged in the Slytherin house. Both her father and her mother had been in Slytherin and her father was the head of the House.

Why shouldn't she be sorted there?

There was a small dresser located in the corner nearest to her bed. There was also a desk near her bed for her to work on and a door that led to the bathroom.

These were one of the only things in the room that weren't green or silver. So they stuck out like a sore thumb.

Morgana's eyes widened in excitement. This whole room was for her and her only. She let a smile grace her face before turning to her father.

"Thank you, father." She said, her voice showing just a hint of happiness. Something she rarely did.

"Of course. Now change out of those clothes and put your robes on. It's time for dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Please tell me how it was. Until next time.<strong>


End file.
